


Titanic - April 1912

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 2





	Titanic - April 1912

Titanic - April 1912  
Gerard says we met when I was a Jew and he was a Nazi…. but… I remember more… long before that…. We did meet before that…. I’m sure of it…. I think I have a vague memory….

I see a man. From across the platform of the ship. The huge ship. He lights a cigarette and my heart stops. So perfect…

I compose myself and step closer.

“Hello, Gerard.”

“Frank!"

He gave me a brief hug.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

I smiled and told him I'd had a marvelous rest.

Being stuck on a floating island with Gerard for any amount of time was a blessing. He made me feel… all tingly inside. Gerard didn’t notice my silence. He went on and on and on about what a beauty the ship was Everyone nodded approvingly. People I hadn’t seen there. Of course. People are attracted to Gerard like moths to flame.

“Would you like to go for a drink later?” I asked politely. "The ship will reach land soon, so enjoy it while we can."

His eyes softened.

“Of course, Frank. I will stop by your room to take you to the sitting room we will be in.”

I nodded and excused myself from everyone with a nod of my head. I walked down the halls and stepped into my room. Beautifully furnished… Everything a red velvet color…. The smell of new hung in the air. It was all perfect. I smiled to my maids as they scrambled about.

“Mister Iero?”

I turned around to see my head maid. Elise. She was wearing lipstick today, A red that made her look… gorgeous.

“Yes, Elise?”

“Where do I place this typewriter?”

I pointed to the table and she scrambled over there. Her skirt… was shorter than usual…. Huh…. Weird. Soon, a the maids had cleared out. I lit a cigarette and sat on the couch. A buzz from the moving ship at my feet. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I blew the puffs into the air. A second of silence. Then, a crash.

I scrambled up from my chair and ran into my closet to find... Elise? She had apparently stayed behind to organize my suits... and the boxes had fallen on her. I pushed the heavy things off her and helped her up. She stood and the veered off to the side. I had to catch her.

"Your ankle, is it?"

"S-Sorry Mister Iero... I..."

"It's fine," i assured with a smile "i am glad you didn't get hurt."

She looked down at the ground. It was then i noticed she wasn't wearing an undershirt... and that... through her cleavage... her.... uh... BIG cleavage....i flushed scarlet and looked away. A gentleman should never look down a lady's dress.

I led her over to the couch and sat her down. There, i massaged her foot as she blushed and stuttered half-formed apologies. Luckily, it wasn't a grave injury and she was able to stand after getting a few seconds of rest.

She jumped up from the couch suddenly, in an attempt to leave the room, and knocked us both over. This time, it was me apologizing and stuttering as i attempted to get her off me. This was not acceptable. She was my maid.... these kinds of things should never happen. Besides... she had a husband waiting for her in America.... and... i never found her a that-

She bit my lip and my body shivered. She had me paralyzed. I could only stare up at her shining eyes. I felt her take my hand and lead it up her skirt. Smooth... and... soft.... i squeezed... and she let out a soft gasp.

Nope. Nope Nope. I was not going to do this. Nope nope...

She bit my lip again and pressed herself on me. As a man, i couldn't help the small groan. She smiled devilishly. She began to kiss me expertly as i felt her skin. My hands wandered on their own, and soon, i was the one pinning her down. The shirt came off... and i was kissing her all over.

A knock at my door. My eyes flashed to the closed door. Gerard... RIGHT. I started to get up, but she grabbed me again. She began nibbling at my neck and i moaned.

She led my fingers to her skirt and i happily slid it down. Her body... was perfect... She was basically purring as she slid out from under me and grabbed my by the tie. I followed her, mesmerized, to the four-post bed, where she let me pin her down. She fumbled with my clothes.

Another knock. A voice.

"Frank?"

It WAS Gerard. This time, though, i made no effort to leave the scene. Elise finished undressing me and looked up innocently.

"You can take me if you'd like... Mister Iero." She whispered.

I didn't waste time. I entered her and she screamed. The knocks at the door went silent.

I woke up to an empty bedroom. In the middle of the night. My clothes lay on a heap on the floor and my head was spinning. What.... No Elise anywhere.

Soft sounds outside. People shuffling about. Gerard's voice in the hall- GERARD!

I jumped out of bed and had nearly opened the door before I realized i was naked. I cussed and put on a pair of pants and my quickest shirt. When i opened the door, Gerard's hand was up to knock.

"Frank...." he said, clearly relieved "i thought... that you were ignoring me or something..."

"No.. i wasnt... i was-"

"Busy? Yes. I heard."

My face turned red. I invited Gerard into the room and he came in. He sat down on one of the armchairs. I sat on the other. Silence.

"She's married." I said, breaking the silence.

Gerard's eyes widened.

"Frank!" He whispered furiously "how could you do this to yourself! How could you have sex with a married woman?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!"

He stopped. I blinked. His face was red and he was looking down at his shoes.

"Actually, i don't." I whispered "how does that make you feel?"

"It's.... i... i don't know, Frank."

He put his head on his hands.

"I just... We have a special friendship and when u do things like this, sometimes i get... i get..."

"Jealous."

His head snapped up.

"No... Its not that...."

"It is. Because i feel the same way when i see you flirting around with all the women at your disposal."

"Its courtesy." He snapped "they are all superficial and care only about my money."

A moment of silence.

"So... i got jealous..." Gerard said softly "what does that make me?"

"I... don't know." I whispered.

A moment of silence.

"Gerard?"

He looked up. I fumbled with my hands.

"Since we're such great friends... i know this might sound weird and you have every right to say no but... Gerard?"

"Yes?" He said again.

"Can i kiss you?"

"Yes," he breathed, almost instantly.

I got up from my chair and slowly made my way over to him. I was considering aborting the mission when Gerard pushed his lips on mine.

A firecracker went off in my mouth. I pulled away and looked into his eyes just as she ship trembled tremendously. I squealed and Gerard pulled me onto his lap. There, he held me while the ship continued its incredible shaking. Finally, it stopped.

I was gripping Gerard like death and he was murmuring into my ear. His lips grazed my ear and my neck. I couldn't help a small sound. Gerard looked at me. Heat rose to my face and to Gerard's as well. I kissed him again. And again. And again.

"I swear..." i mumbled "one more kiss... and im done with experi....menting..."

I kissed him over and over and over. It felt perfect. Natural, almost. His lips fit perfectly on mine and every kiss got us closer.

Knocking at the door. We ignored it as Gerard began to kiss my neck. A soft sigh and he squeezed me. My fingers in his hair...

"Mister Iero, i must request for you to open the door."

I got off Gerard and scrambled to fix my hair. I opened the door and was instantly handed a life vest. I looked at it with a puzzling gaze but finally took it. I took two then closed the door, promising I'd go out to see whatever they had on deck in a few minutes. I turned back to Gerard. There was a deep burning in his eyes.

I was about to speak when he kissed me again. He pinned me on the wall and began sucking on my neck. I pulled him closer.

"G...Gerard... we..... have to go...... to deck.... they-"

He touched me. And that made the whole world turn hazy. Nothing like Elise's lustful touch. Gerard's touch was magic. A soft moan. He touched me again. I cussed and Gerard pulled away.

"Frank.... what.... what are we..."

Another shake. Gerard took hold of me protectively. This one was over quickly. Before Gerard could pull me back into the haze, i took a life vest from the floor and put it on.

"We can discover what we are when we come back," i mumbled "these people really want us to hurry for some reason."

The door opened and in came Elise. Wearing all her clothes this time.

"Mister Iero, you need to be outside."

Elise bit her lip and looked me over lustfully. Gerard's hand tightened on my wrist.

"Yes. We know. Thank You!"

Gerard smiled and Elise turned red. Then, she left. What a.... uh... no.... i mustn't be demeaning towards women. Luckily, Gerard said something close to what i was thinking.

"That her?"

"Coincidentally, yes."

"I now see why it might not be entirely your fault.She’s…. foxy."

He laughed and I laughed too. My lips were tingling and I wanted nothing more than to stay with Gerard and discover myself. But we had to go upstairs. The crew told us too.

“Geez,” Gerard said softly “With all this commotion, you’d think the boat is sinking. Let us hurry”


End file.
